Family Ties
by Rhazhah KetsuekiBara
Summary: An ancient, powerful vampire arrives to punish the Sakamaki brothers for how they've used and abused Yui. He's beyond anything they've ever encountered and will leave chaos in his wake. But from this chaos, will a new Eden emerge? A first for me pairing wise: hetero.


**I do not own the characters, settings, plots, etc of the Diabolik Lovers franchise, i.e. visual novels, stage plays, anime, OVA series. Nor do I garner any profit from this story, it is solely for profit.**

**I do however, own the rights to the OC of this story- Amoni.**

**Now, for fans of the franchise, let me get this stuff out of the way. I am not a fan of the way these prick vampires act. So they will be getting their comeuppance for their behavior over the course of their franchise. Some more than others. **

**Also, I haven't played the games and can't bring myself to put up with the even bigger a-holes of the second season OVA. As such, this story will take place after the first season of the anime and not involve them at all. I did however, make sure to look up enough information involving the "Adam and Eve Project" to work with. **

**For those of you who haven't gotten that far in the stories and such, I apologize for the spoilers.**

* * *

** Family Ties**

**Ch I**

"Laito... please stop..." Yui whimpered out, biting down on her knuckle as she weakly tried to push his head away from her thigh. Her efforts were to no avail, of course, given the sheer strength of her assailant compared to her own. It wasn't just where he was feeding from that had her pleading with him, they were in the living room! Anyone could walk in and see them in this rather compromising position. She was pressed against a wall, doing her best to remain quiet while he knelt down and drank from her thigh. He also bit harder than his brothers, wanting to hear her in pain. When her request only made him bite down harder, she pulled her knuckle away and bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood in order to stifle her own cry of pain.

Looking up through his reddish-brown locks, Laito's eyes caught sight of the blood welling along Yui's lip. Pulling his fangs from her thigh, he licked his lips and rose to his feet. Once hand hooked around the back of the thigh he'd been drinking from and draped said leg across his hip. The other hand pinched her chin tightly so he could part her lips. "If you wanted a kiss, Bitch-chan, all you need to do is ask." He leaned in close, fangs at the ready, and... cursed as someone suddenly pounded on the front door. They got so few visitors out here that the intrusion took precedence over playing with his food.

Before he could answer the door, however, the visitor let themself into the mansion. A pair of large, black workman's boots thumped across the floor, carrying the visitor inside. He was wearing trim black slacks upheld by suspenders. A white, cotton button-down shirt had the sleeves rolled back to the elbows and secured with clasps. The intruder was tall, nearly six-and-a-half feet. White hair ending in green tips framed a face as beautiful as any of the young men in the house, though he looked to be in his early thirties. One red eye took in the decor and the othr two occupants of the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Laito asked, that trademark smirk gone as she pulled away from Yui, who let out a sigh of relief that Laito wasn't going to bite her again for now. Seemed to him this was just a fresh morsel that had wandered into their home. After all, who but some ignorant mortal would do something as foolish as to wander into their manor? It was like a fly flitting into the spider's parlor.

The stranger titled his head and said nothing for a moment. Then he strode past Laito and approached Yui, who would have backed up if she weren't already pressed against a wall. "Good evening, my dear," he said in a heavily accented voice. "You must be Yui."

"I-I am," she replied nervously. Given how she was treated in this house, she got nervous any time she was approached by a male. "How do you know my name?"

Laito didn't like being ignored. He placed a hand on the stranger's shoulder and squeezed, a bit surprised when he didn't react to his vampire strength. "Don't act like I'm not here, you bastard. I don't appreciate being ignored by a midnight snack." He was so focused on not having been acknowledged that he failed to notice that this intruder seemed to have prior knowledge of Yui. Of course, if he actually cared for the young woman as anything other than a toy and meal, he might have picked up on it.

"I've been aware of you for some time, young lady. I'll go into further detail as to why and how at a later time. But for the moment, it seems I have forgotten my manners. A gentleman should always introduce himself to a lovely maiden. My name is Amoni, and like the young men in this manor, I am a vampire."

If he thought his introduction would calm Yui down, he was sorely mistaken. Her heart rate spiked and a hand flew to her throat. Clearly, she felt that he was about to bite her as well with how close he was. He held up his hands in a placating gesture to show he meant her no harm and backed off a few steps. "Calm yourself, _mikros_. I am here to assess that you have been treated fairly and with open arms by your prospective husbands."

Yui merely bit her lip as she was unsure how to respond or if she should trust this vampire. She'd made the mistake of attempting to trust each and every one of the young males here not to hurt her, but even Shu had. Some of them were worse than others, to be fair. Reaching down, she tried adjusting her skirt to try and cover the trickles of blood running down her thigh.

Amoni caught the movement, and the blood. He snatched Yui's wrist, his grip gentle but unbreakable and used her own grasp on her skirt to lift it up to where he could see the bite wound. With his free hand, he shoved Laito's hand from his shoulder and glared over his shoulder at him. "What have you done to her?" he demanded, his fangs elongating.

"Nothing a vampire doesn't do to his prey. She's our Bitch-chan after all, ours to do with as we please so long as she doesn't die," Laito replied, his irritation forgotten at the chance to taunt Yui. His sadistic nature got such a thrill out of messing with her. In fact, he couldn't help but smirk when he saw her turn her face away in shame.

With a scowl on his face, Amoni turned to face the petite human once more. He gently cradled her chin in his hand and turned her face as he leaned down so their gazes were level. "_Mikros_, I want you to look into my eyes that I might see your memories of your life here. I will not look further back than that or into your private moments. I only wish to see your interactions with the brothers. Nothing else is important to me." He didn't give her a chance to protest before his eyes glowed red, a matching glow coming from her.

The tiny woman and the towering male stood frozen for several moments before the glow faded. Amoni slowly pulled his hand away from Yui's chin - and backhanded Laito with the same hand. The force of the blow sent the young vampire flying across the room, an impact crater forming as he hit the wall. The manor actually shook from the impact.

As Laito struggled to one knee and examined his dislocated jaw, his brothers teleported into the room. Even the lazy Shu had deigned to rise for whatever was going on.

"Good, now I can slaughter all six of you degenerate bastards at once," Amoni growled. He rounded on the brothers, his ears elongating into points as his nails became claws. Just what sort of vampire was he?

"What on earth is going down here?" Reiji asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Must you assholes make so much damn noise so early in the night?" Subaru grumbled. Not one of the men moved to help Laito. But then, there'd never been any love lost among them.

"Be silent!" the older vampire demanded. "Not one of you deserves to live another second in this world. The six of you are handed a beautiful bride on a silver platter, and all you can think to do is torture her. Someone to love, to lavish attention on. And yet none of you have done that. From the moment this young woman set foot in your home, you have done nothing but threaten, terrorize, and violate her. The lot of you are so like your father that you should have been nothing more than semen stains."

Ayato scoffed. "If the little Pancake doesn't like what we do to her, why hasn't she run away yet?"

"You told me that if I tried to run, you'd kill me. And I tell you I don't like the way you treat me constantly," Yui protested.

"And as we keep telling you, you're nothing more than prey to us," Ayato snapped. Before he could continue, Amoni rushed forward and lifted him off the ground by his throat with one hand.

"You will be silent! One more word from any of you, and one of you will die tonight." Casually tossing Ayato away to land near Laito, he turned to face Yui. His words, however, continued to be directed at the brothers. "Yes, humans are prey to vampires. But that does not condone your cruelty. In particular, nothing condones your abuse of this young woman. She was not brought here as a toy or meal for you to do with as you please. Yui is meant to be a bride to one of you. A bride should be loved, cherished."

"I'm more than happy to 'love' her as often as she wants," Laito said. "But Bitch-chan puts up so much resistance. So I usually settle for a few sips of her sweet blood."

Once more, Amoni moved faster than anyone could react. Shoving two fingers into Laito's mouth, he ripped out the lecher's tongue. Laito fell to his knees, gargling in pain s blood ran down his chin.

Now his brothers, other than Shu of course, reacted with aggression and Yui gasped as her hands clasped over her mouth. "See here, Reiji said. "Just who are you that you feel have such a right as to tell us how to handle our prey?"

"That is none of your concern at the moment."

"Then again, what gives you the right?" Reiji repeated.

Another blurred movement, and a massive fist slammed into Reiji's stomach, knocking the air from his lungs and sending him to his knees as well. "That does," Amoni replied. He looked around at the assembled males. "Now, as much as I despise you, and wish nothing more than to end you right here and now, I have a job to do. I am going to help all of you become better than what you are right now. After I've broken you. Not one of you will escape punishment for what you've done to this poor girl. As it stands, she would no doubt prefer death to being subject to your whims."

Moving behind Yui, he placed his a hand on her shoulder. Placing a finger under her chin, he tilted her gaze up and back so she was looking into his mismatched eyes once more. "They will not harm you anymore. Not while I am here. And on behalf of at least most of my kind, I would like to apologize for the behavior of these bastards." Then he and Yui vanished into thin air.

The brothers were left to wonder just what the hell was going on. Laito would regenerate his tongue in a day or so. The injury wasn't nearly fatal, just very painful.

"So, just what are we going to do about this guy?" Ayato asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Nothing for the moment," Reiji said. "I need to look into who and what he is before we make any moves. Odds are, he's taken Yui to her room. A place I suggest we avoid for the time being. As we should avoid Yui herself, regardless of individual intention." As if any of them would have benign intent with the girl. This "Amoni" was right in that much about them at least. Adjusting his glasses again, Reiji vanished.

One by one, the remaining five brothers teleported away, leaving the crater, severed tongue, and blood to be found by the butler.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now, I'll admit, this story is going to be a bit of a stretch for me, but I'll manage. The reason being is because everything these boys do to Yui is frankly rape in my opinion, and I despise rapists. That being said, I do plan on having her wind up with one. This is going to be a sort redemption story for some of these brothers, others will simply get what's coming to them. **

**I'd really like everyone's opinion on the matter, so please feel free to comment however you like.**


End file.
